


YOU'RE THE SIGN

by HyoJONF



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoJONF/pseuds/HyoJONF
Summary: You were asking for the 10 signsWonwoo tick off the 9 signs easilyBut Dokyeom gave you the 10th
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	YOU'RE THE SIGN

"What the hell was that" Wonwoo screams after hitting him hard in the head.

You're giggling and puts your hand in front for another round of rock paper scissors.

"AHHHHHHH I WON!" the little boy celebrates.

As he streches his hand as if warming up to some boxing event. You closed your eyes preparing for the smack you deserve.

"Slowly Wonung~" you said in a small voice trying to soften the boy but knowing him, it won't affect him but you gasped as you felt a soft flick on your forehead.

You opened your eyes and welcomed by a soft smile and beautiful twinkling eyes.

_**1\. He treats you with respect** _

that's number 1 in your _**"He loves me he loves me not"**_ agenda on your grade 7 diary.

You blushed, how can a 13 year old boy know how to send butterflies in your stomach.

\------------

You're stressed, you felt like you're drowning from the requirements. As a graduating student in highschool, you thought of giving up and just sleep.

Your phone rang

_"Another requirements posted in our board 😴😴"_ Mingyu texted.

You didn't bother looking at it and just lied down in your bed.

"Let's give up for today"

As your phone rang again and you ignored it. Then it rang again and you closed your eyes tightly.

"I give up tonight" you whispered with still a scrunched forehead

And suddenly someone's calling

"WHAT?" You shouted on your phone not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Hey" Wonwoo said softly.

All of a sudden everything feels better.

"Wonung~" sounding like a child who found her comfort.

"Open your windows" as your heart beats while trying to comb your hair and opens the window trying to maintain a neutral face.

There's the cheeky boy fixing his glasses that slids down on his nose bridge.

"Here" and throws the chocolate from his window to yours.

"I remember you when I saw it in the convinience store"

"You're ruining my diet"

"You were never on diet when it comes to your favorite chocolate"

_Kitkat, he remembers even the little details._

You smiled for the first time today

"Thanks" Wonwoo smiled back and salutes to you as he encourages you to close your windows.

You sat back in your bed having the energy back.

Your phone buzzed again and you saw your notifs from awhile ago, It's Wonwoo.... he tagged you to different retriever photos and videos as he knows so well how you all go soft for dogs eventhough he personally likes cats more.

And another notification came.

**_"Sleep now my hardworking girl, sleep while listening to this @carot._ **

**_PS. I remember how his songs make you smile"_ **

And there it is, your favorite artist Pink $weats. He really remembers all the things as you mentally checked your 2nd sign

_**2\. You are constantly in thought.** _

As you listen to Pink $weats' 17 with a smile and started finishing your task.

\-------

You're celebrating the christmas over Jeon's residences.

When the clock hits 12, everyone started giving gifts to each other.

"Mom you said you have gifts for her" as Wonwoo taps your shoulder lightly.

Mrs. Jeon smiles with you, the one that mirrors with your favorite smile for years.

"Here baby girl"

"Mom you didn't have to" as you return a shy smile

"Why are you shy? You're a part of this family" as they snuggle you into a hug

and Wonwoo's standing there, as he smiles at you and you returned it.

_**3\. He wants you to love his family** _

\--

You were waiting in the library just like how you always do. Waiting for Wonwoo to finish his class and go home together but tonight he's extra late, like extra extra late.

There's a figure waking you up

"Why are you so late Wo---" you stopped screaming when you saw someone else.

Oh the transferee

"Uhm yeah? I'm sorry did we have meetings or?" The other asked as you waved him off with an apolegitic smile

"Oh no! I was waiting for my bestfriend"

"Ohh okay, i'll wait here with you then" as you wave at him again, dismissing the idea

"No you don't have to wa--"

"I want to" as he smiled at you, a genuine one.

"I'm Seokmin, you can call me seok"

You're awkward to strangers, maybe that's why Jeon Wonwoo is your only friend.

"Nice to meet you" as you introduce yourself too.

He pushes a coffee infront of you and you didn't say no because you're really sleepy.

"So why are you still here?" You asked and drinks the coffee.

"I was drawn by your beautiful face, it feels nice staring at you after a hard day" your heart skip a beat as you almost spit all the coffee on his face.

It should be creepy but seeing his innocent smile after being drenched by the "beautiful" girl's spit, he seems okay.

You were drawn out by your own worlds when you heard the door open. It's 10 PM when he showed up.

Wonwoo tugs you away from your seat without a word. you shyly smiled to Seokmin goodbye.

Wonwoo's glaring at you

"Im just an hour late and--"

"Hours!" You corrected him as he rolls his eyes and continued

"-- you now have flirty guys on you"

"He's just---" you stopped walking thinking if you're actually friends. "--a friend"

Wonwoo scoffed, an offending one

"the last time I checked, I'm your only friend"

and you gasped

"what?"

"Yeah because I'm the only one who can deal with you and 'you-need-to-take-care-of-me' personality" Wonwoo did a quote unquote in the air

as you felt your chest constricting and you swallowed hard.

You looked down on your feet, realizing that maybe you've been relying to Wonwoo so much that he gets suffocated as your bestfriend because for you he's more than that and you know he's just taking his time....or not.

The rest of the walk was quiet as you can feel how you try to stop your tears.

When you reached the gate of your house, you felt a warm hand holds yours.

"I'm sorry" as you looked up to him with tears strained face

"I'm sorry for bothering you also I could go on my own but--"

"Shhh" as he wipes your tears.

"I didn't mean it that way"

"He was just really there because I was alone" as Wonwoo smiled to you and suddenly you can breathe properly

"I'll thank Seokmin later for accompanying you" as he massages your hand, Wonwoo's way of comfort.

"I'm sorry you have no fault, It's on me, I'm tired and worked up. I'm sorry I vent it out on you" as you nod and gave him a smile.

_Another check on your he loves me, he loves me not agenda._

_**4\. He's not afraid of arguments and apologizing.** _

You smiled.

\---

You're in the middle of studying with Wonwoo coming over but feels like on his world AKA his mobile phone games. You kicked his shoulder lightly as you look at how wide it is compared before.

"What?" He asked, eyes still glued to his game.

"You're taking civil engineering?"

"Yeah" he shrugs as if it's the most normal thing.

"Why? Isn't medicine your original plan?" As he finally looks at you and you know he's thinking.

"It takes long, my parents couldn't afford it" Wonwoo gaves you a genuine smile

"In fact we'll be classmates and study in our dream school. Wasn't that the real original plan?"

As you returned the warm smile.

"Also great to work with you in the future. I heard also University can be hard, we can rely on each other then?" You nod, agreeing to him.

Wonwoo knows how to take care of you well and you can't imagine a stressful University life without him, your bestfriend.

_You mentally note with a warm fuzzy feeling inside even he said it like a normal thing._

**_5\. He speaks of future and you are a part of it._ **

\-----

University was indeed stressing and cramps because of monthly cycle wasn't a great help. You can't skip today's major class so even with a pale look, you pushed through your class.

Mingyu kept on asking you if you're okay but you waved him off.

"Gyu I'm fine"

and yeah other than Wonwoo, your schoolmate before, Mingyu took the same course with you.

"I'll call Wonwoo" as you raise your head and held him in place.

"No, he had to catch up with his requirements" the tall guy raises his eyebrow to you and lets you be.

Your class is over so you decided to walk your way to the canteen. The pain's getting intolerable that you're walking in a slouch and your head's pounding. You can't take it anymore, your sight went blurry and felt someone catch you.

He carried you and you used your remaining strength to look at the one who's rushing you.

_It's Wonwoo_

"Wonung~" as he hushes you and you feel safe now.

You're in the clinic as he puts you down in the clinic bed, gives you meds and warm compress.

"I'll be back after class" he whispers,

as he rushes his way out after giving you the hot compress.

**_6\. He takes care of you_ **

_You mentally checked with a smile_.

Wonwoo really takes care of you. But the adrenaline Won gave you seem not to take the pain away and you're still scrunched in half on the clinic's bed.

Tears starting to form as you silently cries for your mom, she knows how to relieve such pain. The room was silent and your little sobs can be the only one heard.

The door suddenly opened and you saw the familiar boy with a familiar smile.

"Seok, why are you here"

"I saw you lost consciousness awhile ago and since I'm free I'll take care of you"

"No, its okay I'll just wait for Wonung" you said weakly and he nods

"I'll wait for you as you wait for Wonung" You laughed quietly as he called Wonwoo with your nickname.

"Okay" you eventually gave up.

He pulled you up despite all your objections.

"Soup atleast?"

as you forced to dig in through the spoon he puts in your mouth. He passes the medicine Wonwoo left on the side table.

Seokmin helped you lie down as he stood up and walked away from his seat. He must be going since you're done taking your meds.

Your back felt like splitting in half from so much pain as you forced your eyes shut.

You felt warm hands softly hitting your back with his fist. You involuntarily let out a sigh, it relieves the pain a bit.

"Does it help? My mom always ask for this when she have cramps also. I figure out it might help"

you're back is facing him but you can imagine him with a shining smile while telling it.

"Thanks seok" as his soft hits and soft hums lulls you to sleep that you've been craving.

Suddenly everything feels lighter when you woke up and still soft hits but now turns to lazier hits. You looked back and you saw a sleeping figure still hitting your lower back. It melts your heart.

"Seok" you called him softly

"You're awake, are you hungry?" He's about to stand up but you stopped him.

"I'm okay, i'll just wait for Won"

"I don't think he's coming" scratching the back of his neck as he look up on you.

"I mean it's 10 PM, i just thought all classes ended an hour ago."

_Did Wonwoo really forgot about you?_

You're drowning with your thoughts

"Let's go?" With seok's hand offered to you. You saw your bag already slinged in his shoulder as you accept the fact that Wonwoo won't pick you up.

Seokmin led you to his car and when you're comfortably sitting on the passenger seat as he gave you an Ice cream.

You looked at him and he gave you a tight lip smile

"I just thought you're craving for it"

as you feel comforted after having a heavy heart. It was such a long day and Seokmin thought of lightening it up with his playlist as he sings it with you out loud.

Finally you're smiling after a long tiring day as Seok walks you to your gate. You looked up to Wonwoo's window and his light is still on.

"I like you" as your heart stopped

"WHAT?" You said with round eyes Seokmin waves you off

"It's not like I'm forcing a relationship but I just want to tell you that I like you... and I want to get to know you more"

_As you look up to the window again, the room is dark now._

Seokmin sends you a smile

"Take your time" he whispers and sends you home.

Your ears are ringing, your whole body feels numb maybe this is still because of cramps.

\--

Wonwoo's friend became your friends. His struggles were yours too and vice versa. Sometimes even his food one day became two lunch boxes because you always tend to be on diet which he doesn't approve.

You were crying on the way home crying because you failed a major subject.

"Stop crying" Wonwoo gave you his handkerchief

"Why are you so scared to try again?"

You gather your thoughts and told him your real worry.

"I'm scared that mom will hate me because of this. I don't know how to tell them"

you're sobbing while saying each word.

"Come, i'll explain for you."

As you hesitate for awhile.

"We're a team, remember?"

as you looked up to him with tear strained face. He chuckles sadly how bad you look and tugs you inside.

Wonwoo explained to your mom and dad which makes it easier for you.

He smiled at you and told you to rest now.

**_7\. I became we. You became a team_ **

\-----

You're pouting extra hard.

"What?" Wonwoo asked

"You really can't go?" You looked at him with round eyes but he waves you away and brings back his focus to his game.

"I promised Hoshi, I'll watch his Taekwondo final match. That was a seal deal since last year and you told me about your boy band just today......three days before the concert"

You sighed and pouted again as you feel your tears starting to well up but you blink it away. It's your fault, so you can't throw tantrums now.

"Okay" you said softly

"tell hoshi, to win it!" Trying to sound as cheerful as your gloomy mood.

Hoshi has been Wonwoo's best friend also and unlike you, they're rarely together so you can't just take him away from his event. He hums still focusing to his game.

You've been wanting to listen live to LANY songs. Originally Wonwoo's prefers Lauv but you had tiny bit of hope that he'll actually consider it.

The concert day came and you saw tweets of your mutuals of how excited they are. LANY said your country got the best crowd and it' sad not to be a part of it.

Someone's calling and it's Wonwoo...

_They said it's great to watch LANY Concert with the one you love.....maybe next time when you had the guts to clear it._

"Yeah?"

"Fix yourself, you're going with me"

you rolled your eyes. After ditching you today, he had the guts to boss you around.

"Okay" knowing so well you can never so no.

And here you are in the middle of the finals crowd that results for you and Wonwoo be stucked away from each other. You focused on the match as you felt your pocket vibrates.

"Can you check this login to me? I can't access the internet" Wonwoo texted.

You looked at his direction and rolled your eyes to him.

You opened your mobile internet and search the URL and logged in.

You screamed on the top of your lungs causing to get everyone's attention. But you don't care, you have a LANY VIP TICKETS as you ran your way to Wonwoo.

"Did you just--"

"Yeah so you'll stop throwing tantrums little girl" as he pinches your cheeks.

_**8\. He compromises.** _

_You mentally note_

You hugged him and you heard the scream of the crowd because someone won already.

"Hoshi won!" Wonwoo screamed as he ran through the crowd and met his other bestfriend.

You're left in the crowd waving at Hoshi with a smile.

After few minutes you're running towards Wonwoo's car.

"We're getting late hurry up" Wonwoo said from his windows.

He skipped Hoshi's dinner celebration and catches up to the concert with you.

You're in the "Standing VIP" section and the crowd started piling up. As you see girls checking out Wonwoo who seems oblivious about it. You put your hand on his waist and he automatically put his arms around your shoulder and holds your two fingers from the other hand. You felt the blush rushing in.

"Enjoy this before our Finals" as you nods at him with a smile.

**_9\. He touches you in public._ **

The concert started with Thick and Thin and it hypes you up. You and Wonwoo started singing with the crowd. You're so happy and contented, you wanted to stay here forever.

Then ILYSB started playing, you felt your heart pounding as you look at Wonwoo who's so focused to the band.

_"And you need to know nobody could take your place, and you need to know that I'm hella obsessed with your face"_

You sang while looking at the other who seems undistracted.

Not until his phone buzzed as you felt the absence of Wonwoo's arms and a message pops up.

**_"Bub I thought you'll eat dinner with us?"_ **

"Lia" you saw the message sender's name.

" _ **I'll make it up to you bub, drinks on me later?**_ " He replied.

_Ohh my heart hurts so good I love you babe so bad._

You felt your adrenaline down the drain. You were so sure about him and now you don't know if your bestfriend felt the same.

The concert was done and so your heart.

_Suddenly you're clueless to where you stand in your bestfriend's life._

"Hey! Don't you think it's unfair that they didn't play Pink Skies?" Wonwoo looked at you as you both walk back to his car and didn't even see the hint of sadness.

"Yeah" you replied as you looked out trying to divert your attention.

Wonwoo started the engine and put his phone in the stereo

The familiar melody started playing..Pink Skies

"You remind me of this song" Wonwoo started getting excited and sings while hitting his steering wheel.

You looked at him.

_"Where do I stand now, who am I to you"_

the handsome guy you've been loving for years still singing on your side.

 ** _"Shut up I love you!"_ **You felt your heart races as he looks back on you as he sings the lyrics to you.

 _ **"You're my bestfriend"**_ Wonwoo playfully scoops your chin.

Your heart sank for the nth time now. You smiled at him, a sad one but he doesn't seem to get it. You thought he knows you well, but maybe you're wrong.

Wonwoo stopped infront of your gate.

"Aren't you going home yet?" As he usually parks his car then walks you home.

"I'll try to catch up with Hoshi and our friends" as you swallowed hard.

"Our friends" meaning it's theirs, you're not included.

Time to go down, your time's over.

"Okay, thank you for today Wonung" still using the nickname so he won't see hints but nonetheless you're thankful.

He held your hand

"Anything for my best friend" as he ruffles your hair and that's your cue to let go and turn back.

You went inside without looking back You slumped down to your studying chair while facing the window. You can see Wonwoo's room from there and it brings you so much memories. Wonwoo can effortlessly tick off every _ **"he loves me he loves me not agenda"** _except for one..

Your phone's ringing..

_Seokmin calling......_

"Hello?"

"Yo seok? It's late--"

"Can you look out from your window?"

"What are you doing--"

"Please?"

"Alright alright hold on!" You opened your window with your diary still on your hand as Seokmin looks up to you.

"It's confirmed!"

"What are you saying, are you drunk seok?" You sure have many get together and it's funny because it's always when you're sad or alone.

You're laughing but it all stopped when you heard him say it.

" _ **I'm inlove with you....I love you"**_ he said while looking up on you.

Your diary fell and it opened to the page you were reading awhile ago

" _ **HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME NOT AGENDA**_ " for Wonwoo with only one empty box.

_**10\. He tells you he loves you because that's when you know he's sure about you.** _

Your heart's pounding as you look down to the person outside, Seokmin.

_**"I love you, I'm so sure about it"** _he said with his warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave comments, i'll post Chapter 2 tomorrow... bbuing~ ❤


End file.
